Amor en Juego
by SangoSarait
Summary: La primera impresión no siempre es la correcta, como es el caso de Kagome Higurashi, una chica de secundaria con una vida normal, hasta que se enamora de una persona que ella creía era Engreída y Presumida, ella se da cuenta que cada día va teniendo una razón mas para amarlo. Ahora ambos deberán superar obstáculos para demostrarse su amor. ¿Lograran estar juntos?
1. El Capitán del Club de Tenis

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a la estupenda mangaka; Takahashi Rumiko._

**CAPITULO 1** El Capitán del Club de Tenis

Hoy fue un día muy...muy...bueno fue un día normal excepto a la salida que fui con mis amigas a ver como practicaba nuestro amigo Kouga.

Llegamos a las canchas de tenis, el lugar estaba repleto de chicas. No sabía por qué, entonces les pregunte a mis amigas…

Kag: Eri porque hay tantas chicas?

Eri: No lo sé es la primera vez que vengo. Tu Yuca sabes porque?

Yuc: Es por el capitán del club de tenis.

Kag: Que tiene el capitán?

Yuc: Es hermoso solo míralo es aquel.

Observe hacia donde apunto Yuca. Hay vi a un chico tenía el pelo de color plateado y sus ojos eran de color miel profundo, su físico era perfecto después de todo era el capitán del club de tenis. Él estaba jugando en ese momento, jugaba realmente bien, nadie le podía anotar un punto y todos sus partidos terminaba su favor. Le toco jugar contra Kouga. Por lo que sabía, y me había dicho Kouga, él era el sub-capitán así que también de seguro juega muy bien. El partido comenzó. Al capitán le costó anotarle puntos a Kouga pero tampoco dejaba que Kouga le anotase un punto. Después de un buen rato el partido terminó, gano el capitán pero no como sus otros partidos sino que gano 6 a 4. Cuando termino el partido todas las chicas que estaban allí empezaron a gritar su nombre o eso supuse. Todas gritaban "Inuyasha" Al parecer ese era su nombre le pregunte a Yuca para estar más segura.

Kag: Yuca. Cuál es el nombre del capitán?

Yuc: Es Inuyasha. Todas las chicas están muertas por él. Pero es un imposible, eso lo hace más irresistible.

Eri: Porque es imposible?

Yuc: Porque tiene novia y es la capitana del grupo de gimnasia artística.

Kag: Te refieres a Kikyo?

Yuc: Si.

No me agradaba mucho Kikyo era una engreída por eso pienso que también Inuyasha debe ser asi. Si no quien saldría con Kikyo, tendría que ser alguien que sea tan engreída como ella. La práctica termino Kouga, salió fue uno de los últimos, el único que quedo en la cancha fue el capitán, no me importaba mucho, ya que como era el novio de Kikyo, seguro que era engreído como ella y solo quería llamar la atención. Me fui con Kouga hacia mi casa. Cuando ya estábamos por doblar para salir de las canchas de tenis observe por última vez al capitán y observe su mirada era una mirada muy triste. Cuando terminamos de doblar nos topamos con Kikyo.

Kik: Kouga, Inuyasha está en la cancha aun?

Kou: Si.

Kik: Gracias. Por cierto que linda pareja que hacen.

Kag: 0/0

Kikyo se fue enseguida, no sé porque habrá dicho eso pero no me importaba que era lo que hacía, así que solo seguí caminado junto a Kouga. Cuando ya estábamos por llegar a mi casa recién pudimos hablar. Bueno en realidad Kouga cortó el silencio.

Kou: Kagome...

Kag: Si, que sucede?

Kou: Que soy yo para ti?

**CONTINUARA...**

**Hola a todos, subiré una nueva historia mientras continuo con la primera publicación (enamorada de un mujeriego), ACLARO esta historia no me pertenece, la tengo guardada desde hace unos años, la historia pertenecía a una pagina de Facebook, que por unos problemas hace tiempo, desaparecieron varias de sus historias, yo solo la subiré para el Disfrute de todos los lectores (SE RESPETA EL DERECHO DE AUTOR), esta historia es muy bonita e interesante, cuando la leí no tenia un nombre así que yo me tome la libertad de hacerlo, y le puse este, bueno sin que agregar espero que les guste, un beso**.


	2. La Chica Nueva

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a la estupenda mangaka; Takahashi Rumiko._

_**Nota:** aclaro que esta historia no es mia, solo la subo para su disfrute, (SE RESPETA EL DERECHO DE AUTOR)._

**Capitulo 2** La Chica Nueva

Kou: Kagome...

Kag: Si que sucede?

Kou: Que soy yo para ti?

Continuación:

Kag: que?

Kou: No importa olvidalo n.n

Esa pregunta, porque me la habrá hecho Kouga, no entendía. Según mis amigas cuando te preguntan eso significa que el chico que te la hizo gusta de ti, pero, no creo que Kouga guste de mi solo somos amigos, el es como un hermano para mi nada mas. Cuando llegamos a mi casa el me despidió con un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Día siguiente

Querido diario hoy fue un dia bastante fuera de lo normal una chica nueva entro a nuestro salón. Todos estábamos alborotados, como siempre. Miroku el mujeriego de la clase estaba intentando conquistar chicas, igual que siempre. Aunque sea mi amigo no puedo creer lo mujeriego que es, yo por mi parte estaba hablando con mis amigas y Kouga.

Eri: Vaya Kouga eres muy bueno.

Yuc: Si nadie le pudo anotar ni un punto al capitán pero tu lograste anotarle 4 puntos.

Kou: No es para tanto. Además...

Ayu: Además?

Kou: Además el capitán no estaba de ánimos y eso baja su rendimiento. Pude notarlo porque no estaba jugando como siempre, estaba siendo más compasivo.

Kag: Estará triste?

Kou: No lo se, pero para ser sincero es la primera vez que le anoto 4 puntos, siempre le anote mas de eso no.

Eri: Por cierto a que clase va el capitán?

Yuc: Va al mismo año que nosotros pero en el salón F. Y si novia va al salón C.

De repente entro el profesor. Todos tomamos nuestro lugares.

Prof: Bien hoy entrara una nueva alumna al salón. Adelante.

Entro una chica muy linda, su cabello era largo y de color castaño y sus ojos eran del mismo color. Observe la cara de Miroku esperando ver esa cara de pervertido como siempre. Pero lo que observe fue una cara de sorprendido. ¿acaso... la conoce?

Prof: Señorita Kuray ¿verdad? Preséntese.

Chica: Si. Mi nombre es Sango Kuray mucho gusto.

La chica era muy tímida pero se mostró segura, por lo que se notaba. El profesor le indico su asiento, justo en frente de Miroku. Sango fue a su asiento al ver a Miroku se sorprendió pero se sento enseguida. En el receso fui a hablar con ella para darle la bienvenida.

Kag: Hola yo soy Kagome mucho gusto.

San: Hola es un placer n.n

Kag: De donde vienes?

San: Yo era de Okinawa.

Kag: Ah ya veo.

Miroku apareció de repente y puso su mano en el hombro de Sango.

Mir: Me alegro de volverte a ver Sangito n.n

San: Yo no diría lo mismo.

Mir: Porque no? acaso no recuerdas...

San: Si te recuerdo muy bien. Kagome me puedes enseñar la escuela?

Kag: Si claro.

Las dos nos fuimos dejando a Miroku en el salón. En el camino no pude aguantar y le pregunte acerca de Miroku.

Kag: Puedo preguntarte algo? -ella asintió y continué- Conoces a Miroku?

San: u.u Si. -dijo en un suspiro-

Kag: Pero como?

San: Él fue de vacaciones una vez a Okinawa, ay lo conocí. Estuvo 1 mes en Okinawa, en ese mes primero nos hicimos amigos, a medio de ese mes el me pidió que fuera su novia, pero al final del mes, conocí su verdadera personalidad. No puedo creer que halla un hombre tan mujeriego en el mundo.

Le di toda la razón a Sango y le conté como Miroku en la escuela. Para el final de receso y del recorrido ya eramos buenas amigas. Cuando estábamos volviendo al salón nos topamos con una escena muy interesante, nos quedamos escondidas para ver lo que pasaba. El pasillo estaba vacío solo estaban el capitán del club de tenis y su novia, parecían estar discutiendo. Sango y yo guardamos silencio y escuchamos la conversación desde nuestro escondite.

Inu: Como pudiste engañarme?

Kik: Yo no te engañe.

Inu: Si como no. Entonces pretendes que olvide lo que vi?

Kik: No se de que hablas.

Inu: Kikyo te vi besándote con Naraku y no hiciste nada para evitarlo, es mas le correspondiste el beso!

Kik: No, yo...

Inu: Basta de mentiras, lo siento Kikyo, pero lo nuestro termina aquí.

Kik: Espera, tu no puedes dejarme.

Inu: Si que puedo. Ya lo estoy haciendo, es más ya lo hice.

Kikyo intento detener a Inuyasha pero el no la dejo y salio caminando para el lado en donde estábamos nosotras. Kikyo salio corriendo hacia el otro lado.

San: Quienes son ellos?

Kag: Él es Inuyasha, el capitán del club de tenis y ella es Kikyo la capitana del grupo de gimnasia artística. Son novios, bueno eran por lo que acabamos de escuchar.

San: Y quien es Naraku?

Kag: Es el capitán del club de futball creo el va al salón C igual que Kikyo, en cambio Inuyasha va al F.

De-repente observamos que Inuyasha había llegado a donde estábamos nosotras y nos estaba observando.

Inu: Que hacen ay?

Kag: Bueno...este...nosotras solo pasábamos por aquí jejeje ñ.ñ

San: Si solo pasábamos ñ.ñ ya nos íbamos.

Las dos salimos rápido de allí, pero cuando pase por el lado de Inuyasha no se porque pero nos miramos intensamente y pareció que ese momento duro varios segundos.

Al llegar al salón nos encontramos con Kouga, que una vez mas me pregunto si queria ir a verlo como practicaba e invito a Sango también.

Al termino de las clases nos dirigimos a las canchas de tenis. Ya había gente practicando el único que faltaba era el capitán. Kouga nos pidió de favor que le recargáramos su botella con agua. Le dije a Sango que se quedara y fui sola. Al llegar a las piletas de agua me encontré con el capitán...


	3. ¿verdadera personalidad?

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a la estupenda mangaka; Takahashi Rumiko._

_**Nota:**__ aclaro que esta historia no es mia, solo la subo para su disfrute, (SE RESPETA EL DERECHO DE AUTOR)._

**Capitulo 3** ¿Verdadera Personalidad?

Al llegar a las piletas de agua me encontre con el capitan se habia mojado la cara y estaba tomando agua, al parecer ya habia practicado. El me observo, notando mi presencia, yo no dije nada solo fui a la pileta de al lado y carge la botella de agua.

Inu: Hola. ¿Tu no eres la chica que hoy estaba en el pasillo?

No respondi a su pregunta, solo cargue la botella con agua y me decidi irme, pero él me detubo tomandome la mano, los dos nos quedamos mirando, sus ojos eran de un dorado profundo, no podia dejar de verlo y me sentia atrapada por él...*No Kagome no puedes pensar eso* ya no importa ademas por lo que paso despues fue suficientepara saber que es una persona desagradable.

Inu: Te hice una pregunta al menos responde.

Kag: No estoy obligada a hacerlo.

Inu: Feh... eres una niña muy atrevida sabes.

Kag: No soy una niña.

Inu: Sera mejor que me vaya tengo que practicar, no puedo perder tiempo con una niña mal educada.

Kag: Tu fuiste el que me hablo no yo y ya te dije que no soy una niña.

Inu: Como tu digas.

Se alejó con cara y aires de superioridad. *Engreído* Pensé y me retire para volver a la cancha. Al llegar le di la botella a Kouga y observe a el capitan y le dedique una mirada de odio. Mientras mirabamos la practica Sango me pregunto que era lo que me pasaba y le conte lo sucedido.

Kag: No puedo creer que exista un hombre tan engreído.

San: Si tienes razon.

Le toco a Kouga jugar contra el capitán, antes que empezara el partido el capitán me observo y me guiño un ojo.

San: Viste eso te guiño un ojo.

Kag: No me interesa es un engreído...-yuca se me acerco, con mirada inquisidora- Yuca...porque me miras así?

Yuc: Kagome tienes algo con el capitán? porque te guiño el ojo?

Kag: No lo se, apenas lo conosco y no nunca tendria algo con un hombre tan despresiable.

Yuc: Menos mal sino ya te hubieras ganado el odio de totas las chicas que estan enamoradas de él y el odio de su novia.

Al parecer nadie sabia que ellos se habían separado, Sango y yo decidimos no decir nada, por si las dudas, ya que no queremos quedar involucradas.

Al dia siguiente

Llegue al colegio y me sente en mi lugar de siempre, poco después apareció Sango entro corriendo, me agarro y me llevo corriendo sin darme ninguna explicación, llegamos al patio, donde había un gran grupo de gente reunida. Logramos llegar al frente para ver lo que sucedia. Alli estaban el capitan del club de tenis (Inuysha) y el capitan del club de fútbol (Naraku) y en el medio la capitana del grupo de gimnasia artistica (Kikyo).

Kag: Porque me trajiste hasta aqui?

San: A caso no te interesa saber que es lo que pasa?

Kag: No, en realidad no.

le dije mientras me di media vuelta para salir de ahí, pero alguien me detuvo y me arrasto hasta el medio de la discucion.

Kag: Que haces? ¡sueltame!

Inu: No le soltare la mano a una niña.

Kik: Inuyasha quien es esa chica?

Inu: No estoy hablando contigo.

Nar: Me parece que esto se esta volviendo cada vez mas interesante. Dinos Inuyasha, esa chica es tu nueva novia?

Inu: No.

Nar: Entonces, quien es?

Inu: Ella es mi próxima novia.

Kag: -mis ojos se abrieron como platos- ¿QUE?

Inu: Nunca escuchaste de las declaraciones en frente de un montón de gente Naraku... Bueno esta es una.

Nar: Y de que te sirve eso?

Inu: Es mejor hacerlo así que hacerlo a escondidas y engañando a los demás.

Kik: Inuyasha...

Nar: Vamonos Kikyo al parecer tu ex novio ya encontro reemplasante.

Naraku y Kikyo se fueron entre la multitud, el grupo de gente tambien se empezo a desintegrar y asi pude reacionar.

Kag: Pero que paso? -saliendo me mi Shock-Momentaneo-

Inu: Lo siento, te meti en esto sin preguntar. Perdoname y adios.

Se fue sin decir mas, lo observe hasta perderlo de vista, aun no reaccionaba, ayer era una persona tan orgullosa y hoy era una persona muy diferente, eso llamo mucho mi atencion y me pregunte *¿como es él en verdad y cual es su verdadera personalidad?* Queria conocerlo, ver lo que escondia detras de ese orgullo.

San: Kagome... -me llamo llegando a mi lado, yo no respondi-

Kag: ... -mirando a la nada-

San: Kagome despierta.

Kag: Eh... Sango... que... que sucedio?

San: Kagome... a caso te gusta? -me pregunto con una mirada de suspicacia-

Kag: Quien?

San: Pues quien mas el capitan del club de tenis.

CONTINUARA...

**NT: hola n.n lamento si tarde Gomen u.u la UNI me tiene ocupada, pero ya estoy por tener vacaciones y tratare de actualizar mas seguido, espero que les aya gustado el capitulo, no olviden su reviews n.n bye cuidense nos leemos pronto.**


	4. ¿Me gusta?

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a la estupenda mangaka; Takahashi Rumiko._

**Capitulo 4** ¿Me gusta?

San: Kagome... a caso te gusta?

Kag: Quien?

San: Pues quien mas el capitán del club de tenis.

Kag: -me sonroje furiosamente- Claro que no, como piensas que me puede gustar alguien como él.

San: Ok tranquila.

Kag: Lo siento si te grite.

San: No, esta bien, vayamos a la clase que ya debe estar por empezar.

Kag: Si

Nose porque pero toda el día esa pregunta de Sango me dio vuelta en mi cabeza "¿a caso te gusta?" como me podría gustar alguien tan engreído, no me gusta, pero admito que me gustaría conocerlo parece buena persona, pero esa persona esta escondida tras su orgullo y yo quisiera sacar a esa persona de ese mar de orgullo. Todo el día me la pase pensando en eso en varias ocasiones me crucé con Kikyo que me tiraba miradas de desafío y de odio pero no le ise caso. Luego todos me miraban en especial las chicas y hablaban en secreto. Claro después de todo, todo el mundo creía que el capitán del club de tenis me había pedido ser su novia, eso si que me molestaba pero decidí no hacer caso solo viví mi día normal. A la salida no se porque pero me dirigí hacia las canchas de tenis sin pensarlo y ni siquiera Kouga me había dicho algo, en realidad el día de hoy no había entrenamiento y no iba a ir nadie pero yo fui igual porque sabia que él iba a estar allí y quería aclarar las cosas. Al llegar, como lo sospeche, él estaba allí practicando con una maquina de lanza pelotas. No se percato mi presencia, entre despacio para no des concentrarlo y cuando golpeo la ultima pelota...

Kag: Inuyasha?

Inu: Que hace la niña aquí?

Kag: Ya te dije que no soy una niña. -le respondí con el seño levemente fruncido-

Inu: Para mi si lo eres. -me respondió dándome esa sonrisa que me mataba-

Kag: Que no soy... -me sonroje antes de terminar la frase-

Esa sonrisa...no quería admitirlo pero era muy bella.

Kag: ...una niña. -termine desviando la mirada-

Inu: Ok entonces te llamare con tu nombre el único problema es...

Kag: Cual?

Inu: Que no se tu nombre.

Kag: Mi nombre es Kagome.

Inu: Que lindo nombre -volvió a sonreírme-

Kag: -me sonroje furiosamente "_porque tiene que ser tan lindo_"-

Inu: Dime Kagome que es lo que quieres aclarar?

Kag: Bueno... ¡PORQUE HICISTE ESO HOY A LA MAÑANA!? AHORA TODAS LAS CHICAS ME MIRAN MAL PORQUE CREEN QUE YO SOY TU NOVIA. -le dije furiosa, recordando a lo que venia-

Inu: Oye tranquila, que yo recuerde te pedí perdón.

Kag: Pero no aclaraste las cosas, y la gente ahora esta pensando cosas que no son, así que ve y reparalo.

Inu: Feh.! No lo pienso hacer.

Kag: Porque no?

Inu: No haré lo que una niña mal educada me diga.

Kag: Ni-ña mal-e-du-ca-da? -repetí conteniendo me furia-

Inu: Si, quien fue la primera que empezó a gritar?

Kag: ESO no tiene nada que ver.

Inu: Como sea, no aclarare las cosas, me gusta que piensen que tu eres mi novia, así ningún hombre se acercara a ti, y solo yo voy a poder mirarte y acercarme a ti.

Kag: Q-Que estas insinuando? -le pregunte algo confundida-

Inu: Nada, una niña como tu no lo entendería.

Kag: Ya te dije que no...

Fui directo para pegarle una cachetada, pero él con sus reflejos me tomo la mano antes de que pudiera pegarle en ese mismo instante me tomo de la cintura acercándome a el.

Kag: ...niña... -le dije, no pudiendo evitar mi sonrojo-

Inu: Esta bien no lo eres... pero...

Él estaba a punto de besarme, cada vez se acercaba mas y mas, y yo no podía hacer nada ya que por una parte quería que me besara. Nuestros labios ya casi estaban unidos solo faltaba menos de un centímetro para que se encontrasen, podía sentir la cálida respiración de él...

*****: ¡INUYASHA!

Kag: *Quien rayos es? justo en este momento* -pensé con frustración-

Él se separo rápidamente de mi, me di vuelta para saber quien era pero antes de que terminara Inuyasha menciono el nombre de aquella persona...

Inu: Kikyo...

CONTINUARA...

Nota: la cosa esta que arde jeje espero les aya gustado el capitulo, espero sus reviews, gracias a: aky9110, azucenas45 y p0pul4ar, gracias por sus reviews y por su continua preferencia les dedico este capitulo, saludos nos leemos pronto. ;)


	5. ¿porque él?

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a la estupenda mangaka; Takahashi Rumiko._

**Capitulo 5 ¿porque el...?**

Él estaba a punto de besarme cada vez se acercaba mas y mas y yo no podía hacer nada ya que por una parte quería que me de ese beso. Nuestros labios ya casi estaban unidos solo faltaba menos de un centímetro para que se encontrasen podía sentir la cálida respiración de el...

***: ¡INUYASHA!

Kag: _*Quien mierda es? justo en este momento*_

Él se separo rápidamente de mi, me di vuelta para saber quien era pero antes de que terminara Inuyasha menciono el nombre de aquella persona...

Inu: Kikyo...

Kik: Al parecer es cierto que encontraste a alguien para reemplazarme.

Inu: ... -desvío su mirada mientras seguía en silencio-

Kik: Yo solo venia a decirte que siento mucho lo que hice y que me separé de Naraku para estar contigo. Igual no esperaba que me perdones solo venia a decírtelo. Pero veo que estas ocupado, así que sera mejor que me vaya. Adiós.

Inu: Kikyo espera.

Ella se fue corriendo Inuyasha quiso ir detrás de ella pero mi presencia creo que no lo dejo.

Inu: Lo siento Kagome... yo...

Kag: Ve no hay problema, pero recuerda, aquí nunca paso nada. -le dije con una sonrisa ladeada con un dejo de decepción-

Inu: Si gracias...

Se fue corriendo tras ella. Yo por mi parte decidí volver a mi casa.

Al día siguiente.

No lo puedo creer, no puedo creer que exista una persona tan falsa...necesitaba decirlo.

Hoy me di cuenta de algo, resuelta ser que esa chica tan buena que cometió un error y que verdaderamente ama a Inuyasha era una mentirosa. Lo que paso fue lo siguiente. Hoy iba de camino al colegio con Sango cuando...

San: Mira Kagome esa no es Kikyo? - me dijo y miro a la dirección que me señala-

Kag: Si. - le respondí sin interesarme-

San: Porque habrá entrado a ese callejón?

Kag: No se. -le dije con un dejo de fastidio-

San: Vamos a ver. -me dijo con ojos de cordero-

Kag: Esta bien -suspire- pero tengamos cuidado.

La seguimos y entramos al callejón por donde ella se fue, nos escondimos detrás de una cajas para ver que era lo que hacia. Nos encontramos con una escena muy importante. Kikyo estaba besándose con Naraku. Lo peor vino después, decidimos no decir nada, pero cuando llegamos a la escuela vimos a Inuyasha que estaba esperando en la puerta, y antes de que llegáramos, Kikyo paso corriendo por nuestro lado, abrazo y beso a Inuyasha, como si nada de lo que hizo antes hubiera pasado. Sango y yo no lo podíamos creer; igualmente no dijimos nada, no es nuestro problema. Sentía pena por Inuyasha, estaba siendo engañado y nadie merece ser engañado.

En el recreo paso algo muy gracioso...

Mir: Vamos sanguito perdoname. -insistía siguiendo a Sango-

San: Ya Miroku deja de molestar, no te voy a perdonar. -le respondió con amargura-

Una multitud ya se había reunido en nuestro salón solo para ver si Sango se reconciliaba con Miroku.

Mir: Porque no? -con ojos de perrito-

San: Porque eres un mujeriego y... ¡UN PERVERTIDO! y no te perdono, fin de la discusión -dio media vuelta pero Miroku sujeto su mano y la giro hasta tenerla frente a él- sueltame -le dijo de forma calmada-mente amenazante.

Mir: No lo are hasta que cambies de opinión. -le dijo acercándola mas a su cuerpo-

San: No lo creo y no cambiare de parecer -desviando su mirada, odiaba tenerlo cerca, por lo que la hacia sentir-

Mir: Pero sanguito tu sabes lo que yo siento por ti -le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada-

Sango estaba a punto de ceder, le derretían sus sonrisas, hasta que sintió su mano en cierta parte de su cuerpo que no debe tocar, esto colmo su paciencia y le pego una cachetada, y vino hacia donde estaba yo.

San: Vámonos Kagome. - me dio la orden con el ceño fruncido-

Kag: Si -le dije levantándome para seguirla- _*Mejor me voy con ella sino me va a pegar a mi también*_

Las dos salimos del salón, Sango iba muy molesta yo solo caminaba a su lado esperando que se tranquilice. Cuando pasamos por el salón de Inuyasha, no pude evitar voltear. Hay estaban Inuyasha y Kikyo besándose. Apresure el paso hasta el punto en que Sango tubo que correr para alcanzarme.

San: Kagome espera!

Me detuve solo para esperarla.

San: Kag porque de repente saliste así? caminando tan rápido?

Kag: Por nada.

San: A caso fue porque Inuyasha y Kikyo se estaban besando en su salón?

**CONTINUARA**

**Nota: Bueno chicas aquí esta el siguiente, esto cada vez esta mejor, Kikyo sigue engañando a Inuyasha (que bitch ¬¬) Kagome le dirá lo que vio o no? dejen sus Reviews, si quieren hagan preguntas, tratare de actualizar pronto, nos leemos bye ;)**

**saludos a mis fieles lectoras: aky9110, azucenas45 y p0pul4ar, y también a Yenni y Miko kaoru-sama.  
**


	6. Una Propuesta Inesperada

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a la estupenda mangaka; Takahashi Rumiko._

**Capitulo 6** **Una propuesta inesperada**

San: Kagome, porque de repente saliste caminando tan rápido?

Kag: Por nada.

San: A caso fue porque Inuyasha y Kikyo se estaban besando en su salón?

Kag: No no fue por eso. -negué de inmediato-

No podía culpar a Kikyo por lo que estaba haciendo, tal vez lo hacia sin intención o quien sabe porque lo hacia. Por lo que sabia, Naraku provenía de una familia muy poderosa, tal vez tenia amenazada a Kikyo, no se, Naraku siempre me dio escalofríos pero nunca miedo, aunque su mirada fría da un poco de miedo, bueno en fin no importa no voy a culpar a Kikyo por lo que hace, pero me daba rabia lo que estaba haciendo.

San: Kagome estas bien?

Kag: Si vamos a afuera.

San: de acuerdo.

Cuando salimos nos topamos con Kouga que nos saludo, íbamos al mismo salón, pero como el siempre llegaba tarde no lo podíamos saludar...

Kou: Hola Kagome, hola Sango. -nos saludo alegre como siempre-

San: Hola Kouga. oh Eri me esta llamando sera mejor que vaya a ver que necesita los dejo nos vemos después. -dijo con poco disimulo y se fue cuando termino-

Kag: -la mire con espanto- _*Sango no me dejes sola...Ya se fue maldición*_

Kou: Kagome te pasa algo? estas un poco extraña. -me dijo en tono preocupado-

Kag: No, no me pasa nada -dije con una pequeña sonrisa, negando con mis manos de una lado a otro, me sentía incomoda- a por cierto hola.

Kou: Vamos a sentarnos quieres?

Kag: Si claro.

Nos sentamos debajo de el gran árbol de la escuela ya que daba una gran y refrescante sombra...

Kou: Kagome... - me dijo con tono nervioso-

Kag: Si?

Kou: Bueno... yo... quería saber... si tu...

Kouga se estaba poniendo nervioso no se porque, él solía ponerse nervioso con otras chicas, pero conmigo no, ya que nos conocíamos desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

Kag: Que pasa Kouga?

Kou: Em.. no nada... solo... quería... saber... si tu... me irías a ver como practicaba hoy también?

Kag: Si claro si quieres que vaya iré no hay problema, después de todo eres mi mejor amigo -le dije con una sonrisa-

Kou: Si... Kagome... -su mirada se entristeció por un segundo, y al otro ya estaba nervioso de nuevo-

Kag: Que sucede? -estaba empezando a preocuparme, no tenia idea de que quería decirme Kouga-

Kou: Bueno... en realidad lo que te quería preguntar era si tu... tu... querrías... si tu quisieras salir conmigo?

Kag: -mis ojos se abrieron como platos-

Nunca pensé que Kouga me iba a pedir que saliera con él. Kouga y yo eramos amigos desde pequeños, no quiero herir sus sentimientos, pero no se si funcionaria, yo quiero mucho a Kouga pero no siento mas que amistad por él, Kouga es como mi hermano, pero mas aya de ese sentimiento no siento nada mas por él, no sabia que contestarle así que solo le dije lo siguiente...

Kag: Bueno... lo tendría que pensar... dame tiempo para que lo piense y después te daré mi respuesta.

Era lo único que le podía decir en ese momento para no herir sus sentimientos. Después buscaría la manera de decirle que no, aunque pensándolo bien podría decirle que si para probar si funciona... pero si no funciona no quiero herir sus sentimientos. La propuesta de Kouga fue inesperada, nunca me paso por la cabeza que Kouga podría sentir algo por mi. Me sorprendió su propuesta. El día continuo de forma normal después, y cuando llegue a mi casa me puse a pensar sobre el tema de Kouga, no se que responderle para no herir sus sentimientos pero no le podía decir que si...

Kag: -tirada en mi cama mirando el techo me puse a pensar- *_Que voy a hacer? si le digo que no voy a herir sus sentimientos, pero si le digo que si seria una mentira y no me gusta mentir. Bueno mañana hablare con sango y veré que es lo que are*_ mejor me voy a dormir. -dije antes de apagar la luz, y así caer en los brazos de Morfeo-

Al día siguiente:

Hable con Sango a penas entramos al colegio...

San: Dile que si. -me respondió muy animada-

Kag: Pero él no me gusta. -le dije con desesperación-

San: Entonces quien te gusta? -me pregunto con suspicacia-

Kag: Nadie. -negué al instante-

San: Estas segura? me parece que te gusta el capitán del club de tenis o no?

**CONTINUARA...**

_**Nota:**_ _Hola a todas mis fieles lectoras, aquí esta el capitulo 6, espero les aya gustado. Algunas me han dicho que es algo corto, lo que pasa con eso es que la historia esta hecha, así la encontré y así la subo, en algunas cosas la e tenido que adaptar para cumplir con su petición de ser un poco mas largos, pero tengan en cuenta que si altero mas y mas cosas, la historia cambiaría mucho y seria mas corta, la historia tiene un estipulado de mas de 30 capítulos, tratare de alargar mas los capítulos, y adaptar algunas escenas (por así decirlo) para que la historia como tal tenga sentido. _

_Me disculpo por tardarme en actualizar, pero soy una escritora sin internet y tengo que hacerlo desde un centro de computación, y también tardo ya que tengo que arreglar la ortografía de cada capitulo y me tardo bastante, con tal de que la historia quede perfecta con las correcciones._

_Para las que leen "Enamorada de un Mujeriego" aun nose cuando actualice les pido paciencia, como ya les dije no poseo una computadora fija y se me dificulta escribir, pero eso si yo seguiré la historia no importa que, contra viento y marea si es necesario jajaja, bueno saludos cuidense mucho nos leemos luego ;)_


	7. Un beso indeseado

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a la estupenda mangaka; Takahashi Rumiko._

**_::_**

**____*****Le dico este Capitulo a mi Hermanita loca por el InuxKag jeje Victoria McRae (Taijiya Sango Figueroa) te quiero manis, cuenta conmigo pa' lo que sea***

**_::_**

**Capitulo 7 Un beso indeseado**

**::**

Kag: Pero el no me gusta.

San: Entonces quien te gusta?

Kag: Nadie.

San: Estas segura me parece que te gusta el capitán del club de tenis o no?

Kag: Claro que no es un engreído y odioso como piensas que me puede gustar alguien como él -le dije sintiendo un leve sonrojo-

San: Entonces porque te pones colorada?

Kag: no...no me puse colorada

San: Si y cada vez te pones mas colorada

Kag: yo...no... -sentía mi cara hirviendo y negué repetidas veces con mi cabeza y mis manos-

San: Jajaja de acuerdo amiga, como tu digas, te creo.

Kag: -*_Sango_* pensé mientras le daba una mirada asesina- Bueno en fin el gran problema es Kouga, ahora que le digo?

San: Dile la verdad.

Kag: Pero...

San: No que vayas de una vez y se lo digas así nada mas, primero debes prepararlo y después se lo dices, despacio.

Kag: De acuerdo are eso, gracias amiga. -le dije dándole medio abrazo-

San: De nada para eso están las amigas. -respondiendo a mi muestra de cariño-

Quiero mucho a Sango, en pocos días la he llegado a querer mucho y se convirtió en una de mis mejores amigas, a la que le puedo confiar todo. Mas tarde, a la hora del almuerzo, había quedado con kouga en encontrarlos debajo del árbol para darle mi respuesta.

Kou: Kagome que linda estas hoy -me dijo con una sonrisa-

Kag:Gracias... -con algo de vergüenza, pero respondiendo con una sonrisa- nos sentamos?

Kou: Si claro las damas primero -me dijo como todo un caballero-

Kag: Gracias.

Tome asiento, no sabia como empezar, pero antes de que dijera una palabra, el interrogatorio de Kouga empezó.

Kou: Lo pensaste bien?

Kag: Si.

Kou:Estas segura?

Kag:Si.

Kou: Bien dime la respuesta, de una vez, por favor. -me dijo con aparente impaciencia-

Kag: Bueno... Kouga tu eres mi mejor amigo de la...

Kou: Por favor ahorra ese discurso dime la respuesta ya.

Kag: Bueno... yo... mi respuesta es...

Kou: Ya no aguanto mas...

Me agarro de los hombros y me beso de repente, estuvimos unos segundos así por supuesto no deje que me diera un beso completo, ya que en el momento en que me beso apreté bien mis dientes para que su lengua no pueda pasar. Al momento que dejo de besarme no lo dude, me levante y le di una cachetada.

Kag: ¿Como te atreves? Eres un pervertido. -le dije mirándolo con enojo-

Me di media vuelta y me fui de ese lugar. Llegue al baño me lave la cara y salí al pasillo, pero en ese momento me choque con alguien...

Kag: Lo siento -observe a la persona- fue mi-cul-pa -*_Inuyasha_*pensé viéndolo embobada-

Inu: No, esta bien disculpa. -respondió con una sonrisa ladeada que me derritió, me abofetee mentalmente-

Kag: Me entere que volviste con tu novia.

Inu: Si -me dijo de forma desanimada-

Kag: No te veo contento.

Inu: Es que no se porque volví con ella, me parece que lo hice por lastima.

Kag: Por lastima?

Inu: Por favor no se lo digas a nadie. -me suplico-

Kag: Esta bien, no se lo diré a nadie, pero explicame eso de que fue solo por lastima. -le dije ocultando mi interés y curiosidad-

Inu: Es que ella empezó a llorar, y no me gusta ver a las mujeres llorar, entonces me parece que por eso le dije que volvería con ella.

Kag: Ya veo.

De repente me aparto el pelo que se había mojado con el agua y había quedado cubriendo parte de mi mejilla.

Inu: Listo, así se puede ver toda tu linda cara. -me sonríe, mientras yo me sonrojo furiosamente-

Kag: Gra-gracias. -odio tartamudear, *_controlate Higurashi*_-

Inu: Bien yo ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos. -mientras se iba por el pasillo-

Kag: Adiós.

Me quedo observando como se iba hasta que alguien me llamo, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

***: Kagome

**::**

**CONTINUARA...**

**::**

**_Nota:_ **_Esto se pone bueno, Inuyasha ya no esta seguro de su relación con Kikyo, y la repuesta de Kagome sobre la propuesta de Kouga creo que estuvo más que clara jajaja xD (pobre kouga)._

_Espero les aya gusto el capitulo, espero sus Reviews, saludos a todos mis hermosas lectoras, se les quiere mucho :3_

_Para las que leen "Enamorada de un Mujeriego" Capitulo 5 UP! xD espero les guste, y lamento mi tardanza. u.u  
_

_Saludos a todos desde Venezuela, nos leemos pronto bye ;)_


	8. Él conoce mi casa

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a la estupenda mangaka; Takahashi Rumiko._

**_::_**

**Capitulo 8 Él conoce mi casa**

**::**

Inu: Bien yo ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos. -mientras se iba por el pasillo-

Kag: Adiós.

Me quedo observando como se iba hasta que alguien me llamo, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

***: Kagome

Al darme vuelta me encontré con Kouga

Kag: Kouga...

Kou: Quería pedirte perdón por lo de hace un rato...

Kag: Esta bien, pero entiende una cosa.

Kou: Cual...?

Kag: Ya no voy a poder confiar en ti como antes. -le dije desviando mirada levemente-

Kou: Lo amas a él verdad? -me sorprendió lo que dijo, a que se refiere?-

Kag: A quien?

Kou: A quien mas a Inu-Inuyasha.

Kag: Yo...yo...bueno... -esto es malo, comenzaba a dudar-

Kou: Adiós. -comenzó a alejarse-

Kag: Espera...yo...él no me gusta. -le dije antes de que se fuera, pero, porque le daba explicaciones?-

Kou: Eso no fue lo que vi... Adiós.

Kouga se fue sin decir nada mas. Me sentía muy culpable, pero por una parte, él fue el que no quiso creerme. Igualmente me sentí muy mal aunque él fue el que me beso sin mi permiso y dijo que a mi me gustaba alguien que no... no me gusta...¿no me gusta?... ay dejare de pensar en eso... no se que hacer me sentía muy mal, todo me salia mal, el resto del día me la pase callada y sin ánimos. A la salida le dije a Sango que quería ir sola a mi casa, y me fui sola caminando, a la mitad del camino ya no aguante el ardor de mis ojos y comencé a llorar ya no aguantaba mas ¿que podía hacer?. De repente alguien se puso en frente mio, empecé a secar mis lágrimas, esa persona me tomo la mano y me dijo...

***: Estas bien?

Kag: Si...Estoy bien...

Observe a la persona, no podía creerlo otra vez era él.

Kag: Inu-Inu-Inu... -y aquí viene el tartamudeo, odio eso-

Inu: Me vas a decir Inu ahora? -me dijo en tono burlón-

Kag: No, lo siento Inuyasha. -le dije con una pequeña sonrisa-

Inu: Que bien, te hice sonreír. -me dijo sonriéndome-

Kag: si tienes razón. -le dije con risa nerviosa, porque me pasa esto con él?-

Inu: No te preguntare que es lo que te pasa, no quiero que esa hermosa sonrisa desaparezca, cuando estés mejor me lo contaras. -todo un caballero cuando quiere, yo solo asentí- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

Kag: Pero no tienes practica?

Inu: No, hoy decidí descansar. -me dijo alzando sus hombros sin darle mucha importancia-

Kag: Pero no eres el capitán, se supone que tienes que practicar mucho para darle el ejemplo a los demás. -le dije con un poco de reproche, debería ser mas responsable-

Inu: No...-me respondió con actitud despreocupada- y bien, te acompaño?

Kag: Y tu novia?

Inu: Ya se fue a su casa, a ella la viene a buscar su padre.

Kag: Aaamm...

Inu: Bien vas a poner otro pretexto o vamos?

Kag: No, esta bien vamos.

Los dos fuimos caminando hasta mi casa. En el camino él iba contando chistes para que olvidara lo sucedido. Fue muy simpático y me divertí mucho con él. Al llegar a mi casa...

Kag: Bien, esta es mi casa. -deteniéndome frente a él-

Inu: Con que vives, en un templo... -dijo observando mi casa-

Kag: Así es.

Inu: Bien, de aquí no me queda lejos mi casa...

Kag: Quieres pasar? -le pregunte sintiéndome algo nerviosa-

Inu: Em...Si tu quieres...

Kag: No se, si tienes tiempo...

Inu: Bueno si...

Kag: Si, pasas?

Inu: Si...

Kag: De acuerdo, vamos.

Los dos subimos las escaleras y entramos a mi casa. Subimos a mi habitación por suerte no había nadie en mi casa. Él se sentó en mi cama yo me senté en la silla de mi escritorio.

Inu: Tienes una linda casa.

Kag: Gracias.

Permanecimos un momento en silencio, hasta que él decidió romperlo.

Inu: Kagome... yo...

**::**

**CONTINUARA...**

**::**

_**Nota**: OMG que le dirá Inuyasha? Kagome esta comenzando a dudar sobre sus sentimientos, sera que si le gusta Inuyasha? Espero que les aya gustado el capitulo, se que esta algo corto, pero deben admitir que les gusta el suspenso y la intriga no? jeje, dejen sus Reviews, si quieren pregunten algo. Saludos a todas mis lectoras hermosas que con cada reviews me sacan una sonrisa y ganas de seguir con mis trabajos gracias por su paciencia y comprensión. Bueno nos estamos leyendo, cuidense mucho bye ;)_


	9. Aprendiendo a jugar tenis

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a la estupenda mangaka; Takahashi Rumiko. Y la historia tampoco me pertenece, solo la edito y adapto, para su gusto y disfrute. SE RESPETA EL DERECHO DE AUTOR.  
_

**_::_**

**Capitulo 9 - Aprendiendo a jugar tenis**

_**::**_

Los dos subimos las escaleras y entramos a mi casa. Subimos a mi habitación por suerte no había nadie en mi casa. Él se sentó en mi cama yo me senté en la silla de mi escritorio.

Inu: Tienes una linda casa.

Kag: Gracias.

Permanecimos un momento en silencio, hasta que él decidió romperlo.

Inu: Kagome... yo... -se veía nervioso-

Kag: Si, que pasa? -le pregunte con interés y algo confundida por su nerviosismo-

Inu: Bueno... te puedo contar algo? Pero prometeme que no se lo dirás a nadie. -me miro suplicante pero decidido-

Kag: Si claro, te lo prometo. -le dije asintiendo levemente con mi cabeza-

Inu: Bien, confío en ti. Lo que sucede es que... recuerdas lo que te dije hoy?

Kag: Lo de Kikyo? -le dije recordando lo que me dijo-

Inu: Si... bueno... lo que te dije es verdad, pero hay otra cosa... -me dio la impresión de que estaba dudando si decirme o no, que oculta?-

Kag: Cual? -le pregunte con interés-

Inu: Me gusta otra chica.

Kag: ... wow... -eso no me lo esperaba- y... quien es esa chica?

Inu: Eso lo tendrás que averiguar tu. -me dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa-

Kag: Que? No dime, vamos dime. -le suplique para que me lo contara-

Inu: No. -respondió rotundo-

Kag: Por favor. -use mi mejor cara de perrito, siempre resulta-

Inu: Ya te dije que no. -respondió cruzando sus brazos-

Kag: Porque no? -mi carita de perrito no función-

Inu: No te lo voy a decir -negó con la cabeza- Lo tienes que averiguar.

Kag: No se vale. -le dije con las mejillas infladas-

Inu: No te enojes.

Kag: Entonces dime quien es la chica que te gusta y no me enojo. le dije para chantajearlo-

Inu: No caeré en esa trampa...Oye tienes un gran patio verdad?

Kag: Si. -le respondí confundida por su cambio de tema-

Inu: -buscando unas raquetas en su bolso, hasta que las saca junto a unas pelotas de tenis- Quieres jugar?

Kag: Pero yo no se jugar.

Inu: Yo te enseño vamos.

Kag: De acuerdo.

Salimos al patio a jugar, primero me enseño los golpes: el derecho, el revez, continental y las boleas, luego empezamos a jugar. Inuyasha comenzó con tiros suaves, para que pueda devolverlas con facilidad, aunque en realidad, me costo mucho las primeros tiros no los podía devolver, Inuyasha ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia hasta que logre pegarle a las siguientes pelotas fue muy divertido casi al final ya podía pegarles a todas las pelotas y, según Inuyasha, era muy buena para eso...

Inu: Increíble, enseguida captaste. -dijo elogiandome- No quieres entrar el club de tenis para mujeres? Yo te podría hacer que entres fácil.

Kag: No gracias.

Inu: Estas segura? Eres muy buena.

Kag: Si estoy segura.

Inu: De acuerdo. La próxima semana es el segundo campeonato, quieres ir?

Kag: A verlos?

Inu: Si, si ganamos esté campeonato, y otro mas, vamos a pasar a los regionales. -dijo con una sonrisa entusiasta-

Kag: Genial, entonces iré a darles ánimos. -le dije de igual forma, su alegría es contagiosa-

Inu: Solo necesito un favor. -dijo con la misma sonrisa-

Kag: Cual es?

Inu: Que me animes mas a mi que a nadie, quiero que todas tus mejores porras y ánimos sean para mi. -dijo mirándome fijamente, como esperando mi respuesta o mi reacción, nose-

Kag: Que? -me sorprendió su petición-

De repente se acerco a mi mas y mas, hasta que me tomo de la cintura y...

**_::_**

**CONTINUARA**

_**::**_

_**Nota: Que les pareció? quien sera la chica que le gusta Inuyasha? aunque con el final esta mas que obvio no? jejeje espero les aya gustado el capitulo, saludos y gracias a todas por sus reviews, que me animan a continuar con las historia para su disfrute.**_

_**Como en cada nota les informo, que el próximo capitulo de Enamorada de un Mujeriego, tengo planteado que este listo para el próximo fin de semana, lamento mi tardanza, pero como siempre digo, Mas vale tarde que nunca ;)**_

_**Espero sus reviews se les quiere, saludos y besos desde Venezuela, nos leemos pronto BYE :D**_


	10. El amor va naciendo

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a la estupenda mangaka; Takahashi Rumiko. Y la historia tampoco me pertenece, solo la edito y adapto, para su gusto y disfrute. SE RESPETA EL DERECHO DE AUTOR._

**::**

**Capitulo 10 - El amor va naciendo  
**

**::**

Inu: Solo necesito un favor. -dijo con la misma sonrisa-

Kag: Cual es?

Inu: Que me animes mas a mi que a nadie, quiero que todas tus mejores porras y ánimos sean para mi. -dijo mirándome fijamente, como esperando mi respuesta o mi reacción, nose-

Kag: Que? -me sorprendió su petición-

De repente se acerco a mi mas y mas, hasta que me tomo de la cintura y... acerco sus labios a mi oreja, haciendo que sintiera un escalofrío que antes nunca había sentido al sentir su cálido aliento y me dijo lo siguiente...

Inu: Aun no te has dado cuenta?

No le pude contestar, sabia de lo que estaba hablando, pero parecía no entender bien, hay fue cuando me di cuenta pero no lo podía creer y aun no lo creo. Inuyasha, el chico mas guapo, el capitán del club de tenis del colegio, el mas atlético e inteligente ¿gustaba de mi? Simplemente es algo que no se puede creer.

Al día siguiente:

Hoy ya lo pude creer o al menos asimilarlo. Con todas las cosas que sucedieron, puede creer lo que tanto me intrigo toda la noche. Todo comenzó en la hora del almuerzo. Inuyasha no almorzó como era de costumbre con su novia Kikyo sino que se fue a practicar supuestamente para los campeonatos. Sango y yo caminábamos cerca y pudimos ver a Kikyo llegar a la cancha y hablarle a Inuyasha, le pedía algo al parecer, nos acercamos un poco mas sin que nos vieran y pudimos escuchar que discutían. La pelea entre Inuyasha y Kikyo no fue muy larga, pero Sango y yo vimos todo...

Kik: Inuyasha, ya deja de practicar. Y ven conmigo. -dijo con insistencia-

Inu: No Kikyo, ya te dije, tengo que practicar soy el capitán no me lo puedo tomar a la ligera. -sonreí recordando cuando le dije esas palabras-

Kik: Pero...

Inu: Sin peros, me quedare aquí practicando. -siguió, sin prestarle atencion-

Kik: Esta bien, has lo que quieras yo me iré a comer con... -se detuvo al instante-

Inu: Con tu amiguito Naraku? -le dijo con un tono algo amargo-

Kik: Que quieres decir con esa pregunta? -le pregunto sorprendida pero a la vez nerviosa-

Inu: Crees que no me entere de lo que esta pasando entre tu y Naraku? Estas muy equivocada, ya lo se todo.

Kik: Seguro que esa tal Kagome te dijo algo para... -dijo intentando defenderse inculpandome, que perra-

Inu: Ella no me dijo nada -dejo lo que hacia, y se dirigió a ella con una mirada fría y de rencor- no la metas en esto.

Kik: Entonces, quien te dijo esa mentira?

Inu: Dejar la puerta del armario del conserje medio abierta es un error muy grave.

Kik: -abrió los ojos como platos estaba atónita ante su respuesta-

Inu: Si Kikyo, mientras tu estabas entretenida con Naraku en el armario, todo el mundo se entero de que estabas allí, y yo no fui la excepción.

Kik: ... -solo se quedo callada y desviando su mirada de la de Inuyasha.-

Inu: Lo nuestro termina aquí kikyo, y no pienses que volveré contigo de nuevo. -dijo antes de irse-

Inuyasha se fue del lugar dejando a Kikyo totalmente sola, nunca pensé que podría pasar eso. A la salida Sango se tenia que ir a la casa de su abuelo, entonces tuve que volver sola... Bueno no volví sola exactamente. Cuando iba a una cuadra del colegio, escuche que alguien me llamaba, me di vuelta y era él, venia corriendo con una mano arriba saludándome y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Kag: Inuyasha... -dije al viento-

Inu:Te alcance -dijo llegando a mi lado- te puedo acompañar?

Kag: Si claro. -asentí con una sonrisa-

Todo el camino fuimos hablando y riendo, en ningún momento tocamos el tema de Kikyo, y yo tampoco lo quería tocar, se veía tan feliz que no quería hacer nada para que esa sonrisa desaparezca de su rostro.

Inu: Hoy quieres jugar una vez mas?

Kag: Mmm... déjame pensar... Si estaría bien.

Inu: De acuerdo, llegamos a tu casa y jugamos ok?

Kag: Si, seguro.

Y así fue, llegamos a mi casa, una vez mas lo deje pasar hasta mi habitación y dejamos las cosas del colegio allí y fuimos al patio a jugar. Esta vez no me costo tanto, enseguida agarre el hilo* y jugué muy bien... Bueno eso era lo que me decía él. Al terminar el juego...

Inu: Muy bien has mejorado, juegas muy bien; de verdad, no quieres entrar al club de tenis para chicas?

Kag: No gracias, no me gusta las competencias. -sonreí ante sus elogios e insistencia-

Los dos estábamos totalmente llenos de sudor en nuestros rostros, el tomo una toalla y se seco la cara, iba a tomar la mía, uando él me la quito antes de que pudiera tomarla.

Kag: Inuyasha, dame mi toalla.

Inu: Intenta recuperarla. -dijo jugando con ella en sus manos-

Kag: Estoy muy cansada para eso, damela. -lo mire con reproche-

Inu: No, además, si estas tan cansada tampoco la vas a usar para secarte, yo lo haré por ti. -me dijo acercándose-

Kag: A que te refieres...? -le pregunte confundida y nerviosa-

Suavemente me seco mi cara con la toalla, podía sentir su cálida mano detrás de la toalla. No decíamos nada solo nos quedamos mirando fijamente a los ojos. En ese momento no me importo si venían mi madre, mi abuelo o incluso mi hermanito, solo sabia que él estaba allí conmigo, ese era mi único mundo en ese momento. Poco a poco se fue acercando a mi cara, pero cuando solo faltaba unos centímetros para que nuestros labios se encontraran... sonó su celular, nos separamos rápidamente y desviamos las miradas para ocultar un ya claro sonrojo por parte de ambos, saco su celular, era su padre, por lo tanto tenia que atender si o si.

Inu: Que sucede?... Que mamá que?... Bien, enseguida iré para allá... Adiós. -Colgó el celular y se giro a verme- Lo siento Kagome me tengo que ir.

Kag: Que sucedió? Le paso algo a tu madre? -le pregunte al ver su rostros preocupado-

Inu: Mas tarde vendré por mis cosas... Ella sufrió un accidente. Debo irme, nos vemos luego.

Se fue corriendo. Me dio mucha pena y rabia por no poder ayudarlo, solo podía esperar a que él regresara por sus cosas y que me explique lo que sucedió.

_**::**_

*******_._.*._.*._.*._.*._.*._.*_**_CONTINUARA***._.*._.*._.*._.*._.*._.***_

**__****::**

**__*****agarrar el hilo: es una expresión que usamos los venezolanos aveces, significa entender y ejercer alguna acción o ejercicio a la perfección.**

**__****Nota: **_Chan chan chaannn jeje siempre la dejo en la mejor parte T-T, pero no se preocupen pronto subiré el siguiente. Y? que les pareció el capitulo? Por fin Kagome entendió quien es la chica que le gusta a Inuyasha, (osea kag así o mas claro xD)__ y que me dicen de Inuyasha y Kikyo, TERMINARON, esa Kikyo es una putiwis, como se le ocurre engañar al papirruqui de Inuyasha jaja, en fin ella se lo pierde, y lo disfruta Kagome jajaja._

_Bueno saludos a todas mis fieles y hermosas lectoras, espero sus Reviews, nos leemos pronto, cuidense byyyeee._


End file.
